Generation of FEELS (Shiru no Sedai)
by Kushina-korra95
Summary: Reader x all KnB characters (add) Kagami & Himuro *warning* FEELS might struck right to your KOKORO
1. Aomine Daiki

**Well it seems that I miss writing feels so I made this. I do not own Knb, k? so let the feels begin! Chu~**

It was a cold night, I was waiting for him. He's late, but it doesn't bother me. I know him well. He always late but he'll come. As I'm waiting at the bridge, cold breeze wind blow past me and every minute past, it gets colder. Still, I'm waiting. Waiting for him. Everyone walk past me seems doesn't bother me anyway, I kept waiting, waiting, and waiting. For 20 years, I sit at the same spot, every day, every hour, every minute, every second, I kept waiting. I know he won't come. He's dead anyway. After the tragedy when he said he'll catch the criminal and end up dying at the spot I've always waiting. But still, my heart is as hard as steel and refuse to go anywhere. I kept sitting there until he comes.

It almost midnight. My heartbeat goes more slowly than before. I'm tired. Tired of waiting. Waiting for him is just useless. He won't come anyway. I want to sleep. Sleep and never wake up and face this empty world of mine anymore. I sit dying and look up to the sky. The stars shine brightly in the sky. Just like the old days. When he purpose me on the same spot where he died too. The sky are the same. All of the sudden I felt a soft drop at my face. Ah, it's snowing. More and more snow fell of slowly from the sky. I watch as the snow slowly drop to my body and to the ground. I'm really tired. I want to sleep now. It's no use to keep living without the person I love. The world is empty in my eye sight. Nothing left for me to move on.

As I slowly close my eyes, a sudden breeze blow pass me. But that breeze is different. Different from the usual one. It was a warm breeze. As like someone is hugging me.

"Sorry to kept you waiting, but everything is alright now."

That voice. I turn. It was him. The person I have always waiting for.

"Dai...ki.. kun..." my weak voice that came out from my mouth.

"Shh, no need to say anything. Go to sleep. I'm here for you."

I was happy. He's here. He won't leave me anymore. I close my eyes and sleep at his warmed body. My body felt light. I can feel he's carrying me but I kept on letting him to carry me. I felt safe. No one is gonna harm us now. NO one. Just He and me.

The next day the police discovered a frozen dead body at the bridge. The wired thing is although the body is frozen, the face crave a widest smile as it have a great dream.


	2. Kise Ryota

**Another feels is coming up! KnB is not made by me so deal with it ok XD *I miss writing feels tho***

"Hurry back home, ok? I feel lonely when you were gone." As I say goodbye to my husband, Ryota.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll bring great souvenir from all over the country. Tell me, what would you like for your birthday?"

Ahh, my birthday is coming. He remembered. "I just… want you… to come home… safely…" I nervously said. His hotness face make me melt every time I see him. "AHH (reader) you are so cute!" as he trying to 'attack' me with a hug. "Well dear you gonna be late if you keep standing here." I just let him hug me. "AH! I'll better get going." "Wait." "Yes de-" I give him a goodbye kiss on his cheek. "Have a safe flight." "Ahh, _itekimas_!"

From that day, it was the last time I saw him.

(10 years later)

"Don't forget to call me once you got there. Did you pack everything? Where's your passport? Make sure to eat and drinks lots water because nowadays it's getting quite hot. A-" "Nii-san don't you worry too much about me. It's not like I never been to Japan. I'll be fine." Kagami nii-san really worry about me ever since I lost my dear. I move to America with Kagami just to back away from my sadness but it's been 10 years since the incident. I guess going back won't hurt me anymore, right?

While I was waiting for my flight, Kagami nii-san won't stop worry over me. "Are you sure you want to go back? Or you want to change your mind?" I pad Kagami oh the head. "Nii-san, I'll be fine, trust me." He sign. "If you say so. But promise me you won't do anything stupid there, ok?" "Yeah I promise."

While I was in the flight, something went wrong. What I do remember the last thing I did is protecting a child and fell into the dark deep sea.

I promise.

I broke the promise.

I'm sorry.

Nii-san, this is goodbye.

"Teimi are you alright?" "I'm fine mother. A lady save my life. I want to thank her but I guess it's too late." "Which lady save you?" "Her." As she point the picture of (reader). "Tetsu-kun, isn't that…" "Yes, it's Kise-kun wife. Satsuki-san, don't cry." "(reader), thank you for saving my child. I don't know how to reply your kindness, but… reply *sob* I'll pray…. For you *sob* and Ki-…." Satsuki burst to tears. It's alright. Everyone cried when someone died. Tetsuya plain face too can't hide his tears. But I have no regret. I save a life. Just like how he once save me too.

Ryota, I'm coming home.

**And f**k this feels. I feel bad of writing this but I HAVE NO REGRET! Actually this is only a quick though while I was watching KnB season 3. I think this story is quite confuse a bit because my grammar is become worse *I rarely read ever since my closest uncle died* but I want to make a happy story but end up making feels again. So please take my bowl of feels k? Chu~**


End file.
